


flesh（04）

by Shintare



Category: Flesh - Fandom
Genre: H - Freeform, M/M, 多姿势, 看客, 重口
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintare/pseuds/Shintare
Summary: 感谢阅读，欢迎点赞评论
Relationships: 蔡徐坤/朱正廷
Kudos: 10





	flesh（04）

“范总，看得还开心吗”。

蔡徐坤起身整理好的衣容，仿佛刚刚那个放纵欲望的人不是自己。也不管还爬在桌上经历着高潮的余韵而颤抖着的人儿，蔡徐坤优雅的坐到了沙发上，为范丞丞斟上一杯茶。

“范总既然是来谈生意的，那么请坐吧”

范丞丞深深的看了一眼朱正廷，暗暗吸了一口气将眼里的愤怒心疼和更多的欲望克制下去。恢复平常的不近人意的冷漠，坐到了蔡徐坤的对面。

“刚才打扰到了蔡总，实在不好意思”

熟悉又冷漠的声音清清楚楚的落在朱正廷的耳朵里，刚刚从情欲里恢复出来的理智一下子又被悲伤淹没  
他……他果然一点都不在意我

“范总不用客气，美人儿本就是用来供人欣赏的”

蔡徐坤拿起茶杯轻呡一口，轻轻放下后，再抬头时已经敛去了所有笑意  
“范总还是少点废话，说正事吧”

范丞丞自然也没心情跟蔡徐坤废话，更何况刚刚还看了一场心仪的人和别人上演的活春宫。只是这毕竟是重要事宜不方便有局外人在场，更何况还是一个衣衫不整、满面潮红的妖精

蔡徐坤自然也是明白范丞丞一直不开口的原因。微微笑了笑  
“正廷，自己去整理一下自己，晚上跟我出席宴席”

“是”

朱正廷强忍着腰部剧烈的酸痛，唯唯诺诺的起身。可是自己几乎赤裸，并且在迈开第一步后，后穴里盛的满满当当的精液便开始争先恐后的往外涌  
别……别……不要流出来……不要  
背后两道炽热的目光更是放大了朱正廷的羞耻感，拼尽最后一丝力气，朱正廷几乎是狼狈的逃离的现场。

留下两个各自居心叵测的男人

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，欢迎点赞评论


End file.
